Our Love
by IndahBenBen
Summary: Kau tau Baek Hyun, persahabatan dan cinta hanya memiliki sekat tipis diantaranya. Aku takut Baek Hyunnie, aku takut akan menjadi monster jika namja itu merebutmu dariku. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku mungkin akan merebutmu darinya. Akan aku lakukan apapun, bahkan dengan kekuasaan appaku.[FF KrisBaek/HunBaek][YAOI] CHAP 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Love**

**Autho : In Hyun **

**Pairing : Krisbaek/hunbaek/hunhan/krishan**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, school life, family and beberapa lagi yang mungkin nongol tiba-tiba.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun aka choi Baek Hyun**

**Wu Yi fan aka Kris**

**Xi Lu Han aka Choi Lu Han (hyung Baek Hyun)**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Suport cast : Si Won aka father Baek Hyun and Lu Han**

**Choi Min Ho aka hyung Baek Hyun and Lu Han**

**Ki Bum aka Mother Kris**

**Eun Hyuk aka father kris**

**Kyung Soo**

**Kim jong in aka Kai**

**And other cast yang bakal muncul kapan aja sesuai kehendak author #plakk **

**Warning : boys X boys, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya cerita ini saya ketik waktu detik-detik UN. Ini juga FF YAOI pertamaku.

Author harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka YAOI jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

**Capter 1**

Summary: _**bukankah cinta itu, terkadang datang begitu saja tanpa kita duga, mengisi setiap hati yang kosong.**_

**AUTHOR POV**

Di sebuah kamar yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas itu, dengan nuansa cat biru yang menenangkan. terlihat seorang namja mungil nan cantik tak henti-hentinya menguap di depan meja belajarnya. Terlihat bahwa dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Ya benar, namja cantik itu sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Padahal sudah 3 jam ia berkutat mengerjakan tugasnya itu, namun tak satu soalpun yang bisa ia kerjakan. Dia Nampak depresi, dan tak henti-hentinya mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"kenapa di dunia ini harus ada bahasa inggris sihh. Kenapa bukan bahasa korea saja" gumamnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpat pelajaran yang paling ia benci di sekolahnya.

Seandainya saja tugas yang sekarang ia kerjakan matematika atau sejenisnya mungkin ia tidak akan mengeluh. Pasalnya pelajaran yang seperti itulah yang ia kuasai. Atau paling tidak jika appanya ada di rumah ia pasti bisa bertanya padanya. yang notabenenya, appanya sangat fasih dalam bahasa asing itu.

"bodoh kau Choi Baek Hyun, kenapa waktu appa menyuruhmu les bahasa inggris kau tidak mau, malah merengek memasukanmu les musik" umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Namja bernama Choi Baek Hyun itu hanya bisa meratapi kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"hyunggg… Lu Han hyunggg kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang aku butuh bantuanmu" lirihnya.

Drrttt..drttt…drttt…

Ponsel milik Baek Hyun berbunyi. Iapun dengan segera mengangkat telfonya saat melihat kontak name yang ada diponselnya. APPA,,,

"APPAAAA!" teriaknya, yang seakan membuat gendang telinga Si Won sang appa meledak akibat suaranya.

"**ne.. ada apa Hyunnie kenapa kau berteriak sekeras itu"** Tanya Si Won dan membuat sang anak terkikik geli. **"hey kenapa kau malah tertawa?"**

"ani appa. Appa! kapan appa pulang ke rumah? Hari ini appa tidak pulang larut malam kan?"

"**mianhe hyunnie sepertinya appa akan pulang larut malam lagi. Mungkin appa pulang pukul 1 dini hari. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus appa selesaikan. Memang ada apa, kau sakit?"** Si Won terlihat kawatir di seberang sana, saat bertanya perihal keadaan Baek Hyun yang memang Baek Hyun sejak kecil sangat akrab dengan yang namanya sakit.

"ani,, aku sehat. Sangat sehat malah. Tapi appa…." Baek Hyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"**tapi apa?"**

"aku punya tugas sekolah. Yang tidak bisa kukerjakan. Jika besok aku tidak mengumpulkannya Miss Jessica akan menghukumku"

"**hmm.. mari appa tebak. Pasti bahasa inggris lagi"**

"heheh nde appa"

"**makanya dulu appa menyuruhmu untuk les. Kau malah merengek ingin les musik. Untuk kali ini tidak ada penolakan lagi, besok appa akan minta tolong pada anak teman appa untuk mengajarimu" **tegas Si Won, namun Baek Hyun menjawabnya dengan penolakan.

"andwe,, aku tidak mau. Appa jebal aku tidak bisa. Sepulang sekolah banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku ini wakil ketua ekskul Musik appa" Baek Hyun mencoba merengek lagi.

"**kalau begitu jangan merengek jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrismu. Dan jangan minta tolong pada appa ataupun hyungmu untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu itu" **ancam Si Won. Membuat Baek Hyun bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman sang appa.

"appa kau jahat sekali" Baek Hyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang nyatanya tidak akan dilihat oleh Si Won.

"**ini demi kebbaikanmu Hyunnie. Oh iya mana hyungmu? Dari tadi appa mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa"**

"Min Ho hyung? Dia kan ada di New York. Appa lupa?" Baek Hyun mencoba menggoda appanya. Yang nyatanya ia sendiri tahu kalau Min Ho sedang kuliah di luar negeri.

"**memang kau hanya punya satu hyung?"**

"heheh,, Lu Han hyung sedang keluar. Dia pergi ke pesta ulang tahun teman sekelasnya"

"**jeongmal? Kenapa Lu Han tidak memberi tahu appa"** terdengar suara Si Won yang seakan marah mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya.

"jadi Lu Han hyung tidak memberi tahu appa. Aigoo,, appa jangan marah pada Lu Han hyung ya! Jebal. Aku tidak mau jika Lu Han hyung marah padaku. Karena mengira aku mengadukannya pada appa"

"**baiklah appa tidak marah padanya. Yang penting kau mau les mulai besok. Tenang saja kau hanya les tiga kali seminggu"** Si Won mencoba bernegosiasi dengan putra keras kepalanya ini, yang sifatnya itu diwariskan sendiri oleh Si Won yang juga sama keras kepalanya.

"ne appa aku setuju. Yang penting dia tidak menyeramakan ne. seperti guru fisikaku"

"**tenanglah Hyunnie. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Waktu umurmu 6 tahun. Waktu kita ke kanada bersama hyungmu. Kau lupa?"**

"bagaimana bisa aku mengingatnya. Umurku baru 6 tahun saat itu"

"**hahah, benar juga, tapi appa sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin, karena keluarganya baru pindah 2 hari yang lalu. sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan"**

"hmm baikalah appa" jawab Baek Hyun yang tidak seratus persen setuju dengan appanya. Tapi harus apa lagi, dia tidak mau jika hyung satu-satunya sampai kena marah oleh appanya akibat kesalahan yang ia tidak sengaja. Dan juga itu semua demi kebaikan Baek Hyun juga.

"**baiklah, appa tutup dulu telponnya. Kau jangan sampai tidur larut malam. Aratchi!"** titah Si Won kemudian menutup telpon tanpa Baek Hyun menjawab perkataan appanya.

"nah sekarang habislah kau Baek Hyun, besok kau pasti akan kena marah oleh Miss Jessica" gumam Baek Hyun dalam hati.

"aku pensaran dengan namja itu?" lirih Baek Hyun pada dirinya sendiri.

**BAEK HYUN POV**

Hari ini, aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan Lu Han hyung. Padahal bisaanya aku akan ke sekolah dengan Se Hun, Sahabatku sejak kecil. Namun hari ini ia tidak masuk karena ia sedang berada di China. seminggu yang lalu Se Hun berangkat dengan orang tuanya.

Aku berjalan tidak bersemangat menuju kelasku, Kelas 1.A yang berada paling ujung koridor yang sekarang aku tapaki. Terlebih lagi aku berjalan sendiri.

"Baek Hyun-ah!" terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Kutorehkan pandanganku kearah datangnya suara itu,

"ne,, ada apa Kyung Soo" jawabku ketika aku melihat ternyata Kyung Soo yang memanggilku. Kyung Soo kemudian menghampiriku.

"kau kenapa sangat lesu Baek Hyun-ah?" Tanya Kyung Soo. Sepertinya ia kawatir karena melihatku murung.

"ani Kyung Soo, sepertinya aku akan jarang hadir jika ada pertemuan ekskul nanti" jawabku tak bersemangat sembari terus berjalan bersama Kyung Soo ke kelas kami.

"kenapa? Apa appamu melarangmu mengikuti ekskul musik lagi?" aku hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabtku ini. "lalu?"

"gara-gara aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas bahsa inggrisku appa menyuruhku untuk les" lirihku.

"tapi tidak setiap hari kan?"

"hanya 3 kali seminggu" jawabku sambil mengangkat 3 jariku.

"itu bukan masalah Baek Hyun-ah!"

"apanya yang bukan masalah" balasku memasang wajah lesuku.

"nde,, nanti kita cari jal keluarnya"

Karena terus bercengkrama dengan Kyung Soo aku tidak sadar ternyata aku sudah berada depan kelasku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung saat berada depan pintu kelasku yang masih tertutup rapat, padahal bel masuk akan segera berbunyi.

"Kyung Soo-ah,, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kenapa pintu kelas kita masih tertutup?. Padahal bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Apakah hari ini kita libur?" tanyaku yang masih beta menatap pintu kelasku, yang seharusnya sudah terbuka dengan teman-teman sekelasku di dalamnya.

"apa kau gila, hari ini bukan hari libur. Ayo cepat buka pintunya" titah Kyung Soo tidak sabaran karena ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh, tapi perasaan itu aku abaikan. Perlahan aku membuka pintu kelasku. Bagaikan slow motion isi kelasku terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Dan

PLETAR….

PLETAR….

Terdengar bunyi petasan, eh ini bukan petasan tapi alat yang digunakan jika ada pesta. Kertas waran-warni kini berjatuhan diatas kepalaku. Apakah hari ini aku ulang tahun? Pikirku. Tapi tunggu ulang tahun masih lama. Tapi apa ini?

"BAEK HYUNNIEEEE!"

Lamunanku seketiaka buyar saat ku dengar seseorang memanggilku. Tunggu dulu, aku kenal suara ini. Kutorehkan pandanganku kearah datangnya suara, dan benar saja dugaanku.

"SE HUNNIEEE!" panggilku sembari berlari memeluknya.

" bogoshippoyeo…" lirihku berada dipelukannya. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa saat masuk kelas tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Karena Se Hun berada di belakang kerumunan teman sekelasku. Ini pasti ulah Se Hun, aku pastikan dia menyuruh teman sekelasku, untuk melakukan semua ini. Tentu saja dengan memberi mereka imbalan. Dasar tuan muda.

"teman-teman. Gomawo. Nanti siang aku traktir kalian semua makan di kantin!" teriak Se Hun yang masih betah memelukku. Benar dugaanku. Huhh dasar tuan muda.

"hei tuan muda, apa kau mau memelukku terus!?. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Bagaimana jika Miss Jessica masuk. Kau juga belum membersihkan sampah yang kau buat di depan pintu"

"sebentar lagi Baek Hyunniee, aku masih merindukanmu" ujarnya masih terus memelukku posesif. Sedangkan teman sekelasku yang lainnya ku lihat sedang membersihkan kertas-keras tadi kecuali Kai dan Kyung Soo, yang kulihat betah memperhatikan aku dan Se Hun.

**Se Hun POV**

Aku berhasil bangun cepat, sehingga aku murid pertama yang masuk kedalam kelasku. Aku akan memberi kejutan kepada Baek Hyun sahabatku sejak kecil, sekaligus orang yang aku cintai. Walaupun aku belum sekalipun member tahukan isi hatiku kepadanya. Bukan karena aku takut ia menolakku, hei aku ini namja yang tampan dan dieluh-eluhkan oleh banyak orang. Siapa yang akan tahan akan pesona dari tuan muda Oh ini. Hanya saja aku takut jika aku memberitahukan isi hatiku pada Baek Hyun, persahabatan kami akan hancur.

Sekarang, aku bersama Kai dan Kyung Soo, sahabat baikku dan juga Baek Hyun. aku menelpon mereka semalam untuk datang cepat ke sekolah.

"Se Hun-ah, jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kai yang berada tepat di samppingku.

"aku bingung, sebaiknya kejutan apa yang harus aku berikan pada Baek Hyun saat dia datang nanti" balasku masih terus berpikir.

"jadi, kau menyuruhku dan my baby Kyung Soo datang kemari jam segini, tapi kau belum mempunyai ide? Aigooo… kalau begitu aku yang akan membuat rencana" usul Kai.

Setelah Kai memberi tahukan rencananya, kami langsung melancarkan aksi itu. Sebelumnya kuperintahkan semua teman sekelasku untuk berdiri membelakangiku, agar nanti. Ketika Baek Hyun masuk. Dia tidak melihat keberadaanku. Aku juga meminta tolong kepada Kyung Soo untuk menunggu Baek Hyun di Depan gerbang sekolah.. agar ia bisa menghubungiku. Untuk bersiap-siap.

DRRttttt DRRTTT

Kurogoh saku celanaku saat kurasakan bergetar. Pasti telfon ini dari Kyung Soo.

"yeoboseyo"

"**Se Hun-ah ayo siap-siap, aku sudah melihat Baek Hyun menusuri koridor sekolah"** jelas Kyung Soo dari seberang sana.

"baiklah Kyung Soo, cepat hampiri dia!" titahku, kemudian mematikan sambungan telfon kami.

Akupun menunggu kedatangan Baek Hyun dan Kyung Soo. Tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka lama sekali. Dasar Baek Hyun, walaupun dia kecil seharusnya dia tidak berjalan seperti keong. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki, menghampiri kelasku. Mudah-mudahan saja itu Baek Hyun.

"**Kyung Soo-ah,, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kenapa pintu kelas kita masih tertutup?. Padahal bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Apakah hari ini kita libur?"**

benar ini suara Baek Hyun. dasar anak ini, apakah dirumahnya tidak ada kalender. Tidak mungkin Si Won ajuhssi tidak memiliki kalender di rumahnya.

"**apa kau gila, hari ini bukan hari libur. Ayo cepat buka pintunya"**

Kau benar Kyung Soo, Baek Hyun pasti sudah gila. Ayo cepat buka pintunya Baek Hyun. batinku, karena tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baek Hyun.

Perlahan, pintu kelasku terbuka. Bisa kulihat dari sela-sela teman sekelasku yang berdiri membelakangiku, Baek Hyun membuka pintu.

PLETAR….

PLETAR….

Teman sekelasku membunyikannya tepat waktu, kulihat Baek Hyun hanya melongo, melihatnya. Hei,, kenapa dia hanya melamun melihat kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan diatas kepalanya. Apakah dia baru melihat itu. Pikirku.

"BAEK HYUNNIEEEE!" aku berteriak memanggil namanya, agar ia terbebas dari lamunannya. Perlahan teman sekelas yang berada di hadapanku menyingkir. Agar Baek Hyun dapat melihatku. Dan benar saja. Saat ia melihatku, Baek Hyun memanggilku, dan berlari memelukku.

"SE HUNNIEEE!" panggilnya,

" bogoshippoyeo…" lirihnya berada dipelukanku.

"teman-teman. Gomawo. Nanti siang aku traktir kalian semua makan di kantin!" teriakku, yang masih betah memeluk Baek Hyun. aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan bahagia dari teman-temanku, juga Kai dan Kyung Soo yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku dan Baek Hyun.

"hei tuan muda, apa kau mau memelukku terus!?. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Bagaimana jika Miss Jessica masuk. Kau juga belum membersihkan sampah yang kau buat di depan pintu" Baek Hyun mendengus kesal dalam pelukanku.

"sebentar lagi Baek Hyunniee, aku masih merindukanmu" ujarku masih terus memeluk Baek Hyun. Aku sangat dan sangat merindukan namja yang ada dalam pelukanku ini, kalau perlu aku ingin memeluk Baek Hyun satu harian ini.

Tringggg…

Tringggg…

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Kulirik sekilas Baek Hyun yang duduk pas di depanku, yang tengah mengeluarkan buku peljarannya. Padahal seongsengnim belum masuk ke kelas kami. Hal yang aku tidak suka di kelas ini, adalah tempat duduknya. Setiap siswa hanya duduk sendiri-sendiri, sehingga aku sulit dekat dengan Baek Hyun. Walaupun dia duduk di depanku.

"murid-murid" terdengar suara yang mengintrupsi kami, seingatku miss Jessica wanita, kenapa suaranya jadi berat dan seperti pria. Apakah dia trans gender menjadi pria? karena penasaran, Kuangkat wajahku, melihat siapa yang berbicara depan kelas kami.

"Jessica, tidak bisa masuk mengajar hari ini. Beliau sedang sakit, jadi beliau berpesan kepada saya untuk memberi kalian tugas. Kerjakan tugas pada halaman 49" jelas Lee seongsengnim. Sekilas kulihat Baek Hyun menghela napas lega. Ada apa dengannya.

"Baek Hyunnie, kau kenapa? Senang sekali miss Jessica tidak masuk" tanyaku pada Baek Hyun, yang terlihat senang. Iapun menoleh ke belakang.

"tentu saja aku senang, tugas yang ia beriakan belum aku kerjakan. Aku kira aku akan habis hari ini, entah doa siapa yang mujur Sehingga miss Jessica tidak masuk" Baek Hyun terus berceloteh, sungguh imut.

" itu pasti doamu. Siapa lagi" ejekku. Ia kemudian memukul lenganku. "appoo Baek Hyunnie kenapa kau memukulku" dengusku pura-pura kesakitan.

"walaupun tugasku, belum selesai. Aku juga tidak akan tega mendoakan guruku sakit" Baek Hyun membela dirinya sendiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "sudahlah, aku ingin ketoilet dulu"

"mau aku temani" tawarku saat ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"kau pikir aku akan hilang hanya karena aku ke toilet sendirian, bahkan keselamatanku lebih terancam jika kau ikut, yang notabenenya adalah namja MESUM" timpal Baek Hyun kemudian keluar dari kelas tanpa mendengar pembelaanku yang dikatai namja mesum. Apalagi dia memberi penekanan pada kata mesumnya. Dasa Baek Hyun.

**Author POV**

Baek Hyun buru-buru ingin ke toilet, mungkin ia sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air. Namun saat ia keluar dari kelasnya, ada yang datang menghampirinya.

"excuse me, can I…." perkataan namja tinggi bak tiang listrik berjalan itu terhenti, karena Baek Hyun memotongnya.

"hhei bule kesasar, ini korea. Bukan inggris" dengus Baek Hyun, karena sudah tidak tahan menunda panggilan alamnya.

"mianhae, joengmal mianhae. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"kalau kau mau tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, ikut aku" tawar Baek Hyun, kemudian berlari kecil.

"ini kan toilet, apakah ruang kepala sekolah ada di dalam toilet?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"kalau ku bilang iya, apakah kau akan percaya. Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengantarmu tapi setelah urusanku selesai" jelas Baek Hyun jutek, kemudian masuk kedalam toilet. "dasar namja pabbo" batin Baek Hyun.

2 menit kemudian Baek Hyun keluar dari toilet. Dan ternyata namja tinggi tadi masih menunggunya.

"kukira kau sudah pergi" terka Baek Hyun.

"kau tadi menyuruhku menunggumu kan?"

"arasseo! kajja.. aku antar kau keruang kepala sekolah" Baek Hyun kemudian menusuri koridor menuju lantai 2. Karena ruang kepala sekolah ada disana.

"jutek sekali orang ini. Padahal dia sangat manis" batin namja tinggi itu, karena sepanjang perjalan menju ruang kepala sekolah Baek Hyun tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"adik kecil, siapa namamu? Aku Wu YI Fan. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris" sahut namja tinggi itu yang ternyata bernama Kris. Namanya Wu YI Fan kenapa dipanggil Kris aneh sekali, inilah yang sekarang ada dipikiran Baek Hyun.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari za, kris memutuskan terus bertanya "hmm,, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyanya.

Namun, Baek Hyun hanya mendengus "heh kau hidup 1 juta tahun sebelum masehi ya? Cara itu sudah kuno untuk menggoda seseorang" ternyata Baek Hyun mengira jika sekarang kris mencoba untuk mengodanya, bagaimanapun pertanyaan kris memang sering digunakan seseorang untuk menggoda jadi jangan salahkan Baek Hyun jika ia salah paham.

Baek Hyun tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya, takut orang yang sekarang ada di sampingnya marah.

"kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya kris taku-takut. Karena dari tadi Baek Hyun selalu membalas pertanyaan kris dengan jawaban yang bis dibilang pedas.

"kau mau keruang kepala sekolah kan? Apa kau mau aku antar ke toilet. Dan satu lagi aku bukan anak kecil. Aku juga bukan adikmu" jawab Baek Hyun jutek kemudian berbalik hendak kembali ke kelasanya. Namun Baek Hyun berbalik saat berjalan beberapa langkah. "oh iya namaku Choi Baek Hyun, bangapsumnida" sahut Baek Hyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Kris.

Saat Baek Hyun sudah berada depan kelasnya ia kemudian berhenti melangkah, dan berpikir sejenak.

"tadi dia bilang namanya Kris, kenapa namanya sama dengan orang yang akan menjadi guru lesku" batin Baek Hyun.

"paling hanya namanya saja yang sama. Memang yang punya nama Kris, hanya dia saja" gumam Baek Hyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baek Hyunnie… kenapa kau lama sekali" Tanya Se Hun. Saat aku baru tiba.

"iya Baek Hyun apa yang kau lakukan di toilet. Apa kau bersih-bersih toilet dulu" ujar Kyung Soo dimana Kai tengah duduk di sebelahnya,

"aku tadi menolong bule kesasar, dia kebingungan mencari ruang kepala sekolah, jadi aku menemaninya" jelas Baek Hyun. Sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"apa maksudmu dengan bule Baek Hyun-ah" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"heheh maksudku murid baru. Tapi sepertinya dia dari luar negeri. Soalnya waktu ia bertanya denganku dia menggunakan bahasa inggris" terang Baek Hyun sambil memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang.

"hahah mungkin orang itu tau, kalau kau paling lemah dalam bahasa Inggris" Se Hun terkekeh saat mengejek Baek Hyun, yang berhasil mendapatkan pukulan telak dikepalanya dari Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyunnie.. kenapa kau selalu memukulku. Bagaimana jika kadar ketampananku berkurang" Se Hun mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang di pukul Baek Hyun menggunakan pulpen tadi.

"memang sejak kapan kau tampan?" ledek Baek Hyun. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyung Soo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi kekanakan kedua sahabatnya. Akan memang, sunyi jika Baek Hyun dan Se Hun tidak ada.

"dia namja atau yeoja? Apa kalian sempat berkenalan?" selidik Kyung Soo.

"dia namja, dan bisa di bilang kami berkenalan walaupun aku tidak bertanya siapa namanya" jawab Baek Hyun acuh.

"lalu siapa namanya?" Tanya Kyung Soo lagi, sepertinya ia penasaran.

"namanya Wu Wu, entahlah, tapi dia bilang nama panggilannya Kris" jelas Baek Hyun.

"wah Kai-ah, sepertinya namjachingumu akan berselingkuh" goda Se Hun pada Kai yang tengah memeluk Kyung Soo, kemudian Se Hun memeluk Baek Hyun.

"kau jangan menjadi propokator Se Hunniee, dan berhentilah memelukku. Kalau tidak tinjuku yang akan mendarat di kepalamu" ancam Baek Hyun semabari mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan Se Hun.

"tidak mungkin Kyungieku selingkuh, iya kan Baby" balas Kai lalu mencium pipi Kyung Soo. Membuat pipi Kyung Soo bersemu merah entah malu atau tersipu.

"ne my baby" jawab Kyung Soo.

"huekkk.. kalian membuatku ingin muntah. Dan kau Kai, Ini tempat umum, tidak sepantasnya kalian melakukan itu disini" teriak Se Hun yang sekarang sudah melepas pelukannya dari Baek Hyun.

"bilang saja kau cemburu Se Hun-ah" ejek Kai.

"Makanya kalian berdua cepatlah jadian" goda Kyung Soo membuat Se Hun salah tingkah dan wajah Baek Hyun sekarang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"a. maksud kalian, aku dan Se Hun adalah sahabat. Mana mungkin kami pacaran" sergah Baek Hyun terbata-bata.

"arasseoo!" balas Kai dan Kyung Soo bersamaan.

Namun, tanpa mereka bertiga sadari ada orang yang kecewa dengan pernyataan Baek Hyun. Ya, Se Hun sangat kecewa.

"Baek Hyunnie… apakah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku?" lirih Se Hun membatin.

**Kris POV**

Aku berjalan di koridor lantai 1, sejak tadi aku bingung dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah. Kemudian manik mataku menangkap sosok namja mungil. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Aku menghampiri namja itu, entah kenapa kakiku menuntunku untuk bertanya padanya. Padahal ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu dihadapanku. CANTIK, itulah kesan pertama saat melihat wajah yang bagai malaikat itu.

"excuse me, can I…." perkataanku mengggantung di udara, karena namja yang entah siapa namanya ini tiba-tiba memotongnya. Sepertinya aku perah bertemu dengannya entah kapan dan dimana. Entahlah aku juga lupa.

"hhei bule kesasar, ini korea. Bukan inggris" umpatnya kasar, padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya.

"mianhae, joengmal mianhae. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tuturku minta maaf. Kemudian beralih bertanya padanya.

"kalau kau mau tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, ikut aku" tawarnya kemudian mengajakku ke tempat yang tidak mungkin adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Karena ia membawaku ke toilet.

"ini kan toilet, apakah ruang kepala sekolah ada di dalam toilet?" Tanyaku bingung.

"kalau ku bilang iya, apakah kau akan percaya. Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengantarmu tapi setelah urusanku selesai" ujarnya kemudian masuk kedalam namja ini jutek sekali.

2 menit kemudian ia kelur.

"kukira kau sudah pergi" terkanya.

Apa-apaan namja ini, tadi ia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menunggunya, dan sekarang ia berkata seperti itu.

"kau tadi menyuruhku menunggumu kan?" tanyaku tidak terima dengan sikapnya.

"arasseo! kajja.. aku antar kau keruang kepala sekolah" tawarnya dan aku hanya mengikutinya. Berjalan di sebelahnya. Sepanjang jalan, kami hanya diam tak ada yang berusuara. jutek sekali orang ini. Padahal dia sangat manis.

"adik kecil, siapa namamu? Aku Wu YI Fan. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris" aku mencoba memecah keheningan ini, dengan mencoba berkenalan dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti aku mengernyitkan keningku, takut orang yang sekarang ada di sampingku marah.

Kenapa orang ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanku "hmm,, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyaku, karena jujur. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

"heh kau hidup 1 juta tahun sebelum masehi ya? Cara itu sudah kuno untuk menggoda seseorang" wah benar-benar anak ini. Kenapa dari tadi sikapnya seperti ini.

"kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanyaku taku-takut. Apa ia marah karena aku terus bertanya.

"kau mau keruang kepala sekolah kan? Apa kau mau aku antar ke toilet. Dan satu lagi aku bukan anak kecil. Aku juga bukan adikmu" jawabnya masih dengan sikap juteknya kemudian berbalik berjalan memunggungiku.

Aku masih berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah melihatnya berlalu meninggalkanku. Namun ku lihat, ia berbalik saat berjalan beberapa langkah. "oh iya namaku Choi Baek Hyun, bangapsumnida" sahutnya sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian benar-benar berlalu meninggalkanku.

Siapa tadi namanya? Choi Baek Hyun! Apakah dia Baek Hyunnie? Cinta pertamaku?

~~~~TBC~~~ alias tuberculosis hahah^^

Mungkin chap pertama ini pendek ya readers,, heheh tapi nanti chap selanjutnya aku usahain panjang.

Jangan lupa komen ne,, kalau komen dikit, kemungkinan next chapnya bakal lama.

Thanks yang mau baca.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Love**

**Autho : In hyun/indah **

**Pairing : Krisbaek/hunbaek/hunhan/krishan**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, school life, family and beberapa lagi yang mungkin nongol tiba-tiba.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun aka choi Baek Hyun**

**Wu Yi fan aka Kris**

**Xi Lu Han aka Choi Lu Han (hyung Baek Hyun)**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Suport cast : Si Won aka father Baek Hyun and Lu Han**

**Choi Min Ho aka hyung Baek Hyun and Lu Han**

**Hee Chul aka Mother Kris**

**Han Kyung aka father kris**

**Kyung Soo**

**Kim jong in aka Kai**

**And other cast yang bakal muncul kapan aja sesuai kehendak author #plakk **

**Warning : boys X boys, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

"adik kecil, siapa namamu? Aku Wu YI Fan. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

"kenapa kau berhenti?"

"kau mau keruang kepala sekolah kan? Apa kau mau aku antar ke toilet. Dan satu lagi aku bukan anak kecil. Aku juga bukan adikmu"

"oh iya namaku Choi Baek Hyun, gommapta"

Siapa tadi namanya? Choi Baek Hyun! Apakah dia Baek Hyunnie? Cinta pertamaku?

**Chapter 2**

**Baek Hyun POV**

"akuu pulanggg!" teriakku ketika tiba di rumah. Aku yakin Lu Han hyung sudah tiba di rumah mengingat tadi dia kusuruh untuk pulang duluan saja, karena Se Hun yang akan mengantarku pulang, sekalian aku, Se Hun, Kai dan Kyung Soo pergi ke kafe langganan kami sebelum aku bertemu guru privatku itu. Errr mengingat bahwa aku harus les privat saja sudah membuatku muak. Apalagi harus les bahasa Inggris.

"ahh tuan muda, anda sudah pulang" ahjumma pengurus rumahku menghampiriku.

"ne ahjumma. Mana Lu Han hyung?"

"hyung anda ada di dalam, bersama appa anda"

"jeongmal?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya appa pulang sore seperti ini.

"ne tuan muda"

Akupun melangkah masuk keruang tengah tempat biasanya aku berkumpul bersama appa dan hyung-hyungku.

"kenapa terdengar begitu banyak suara di dalam" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Ahh sepertinya guru privatku sudah tiba? Tapi kenapa banyak suara yang tidak ku kenal, tidak mungkin kan appa menyewa guru privat begitu banyak. Aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga harus diajari oleh beberapa orang.

"appa, hyung aku pulang" sapaku.

"oh Hyunnie kau sudah pulang. Ayo kemari" appa melambaikan tangannya mencoba memanggilku. Tiga orang yang duduk membelakangikupun ikut berbalik. Aku begitu tekejut melihat salah satu di antara tamu appa.

"kau! bule tiang listrik!" pekikku sambari menujuk si tiang listrik itu, ah maksudku Kris.

Author POV

"kau! bule tiang listrik!"

Baek Hyun begitu terkejut melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Si Won.

"ne appa. Dia namja tiang listrik yang tidak berhenti mengoceh" Baek Hyun memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Hyunnie jaga sikapmu!" tegur Si Won.

"Mianhae" lirih Baek Hyun sambil menunduk tanda ia kini menyesal dengan ucapannya.

"hahah tidak apa-apa Si Won. Baek Hyun kenapa kau hanya diam di situ ayo duduk" seseorang angkat bicara, dia adalah Han Kyung appa Kris. Baek Hyun yang bingung itupun menurut kemudian duduk disamping Lu Han.

"Baek Hyun sekarang sudah tumbuh besar. Dia sangat mirip dengan Sung Min-ah" Hee Chul eomma Kris ikut bicara.

"nah sekarang kau sudah kenal dengan Kris bukan Hyunnie? Berarti kau juga sudah tau bahwa Kris yang akan membantumu untuk belajar pelajaran yang paling kau benci itu" tutur Si Won, Baek Hyun yang ada di sampingnya hanya acuh.

Kris sedari tadi memperhatikan Baek Hyun, entah apa yang ada dibenak namja tampan itu.

"kenapa kalian bertiga tidak ke taman belakang saja. Supaya kalian bisa lebih akrab lagi seperti dulu"

Si Won mencoba memberi usul. Melihat mereka bertiga terlalu kaku. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Si Won, mungkin inilah awal takdir mereka bertiga di mulai. Takdir yang akan mengikat mereka Baek Hyun, Kris, Lu Han dan Se Hun.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu untuk mengganti seragamku" Baek Hyun berdiri terlebih dahulu kemudian berlalu di hadapan mereka.

Kris dan Lu Han sudah berada di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Choi.

"mmm.. kris!" panggil Lu Han mencoba memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"ne, ada apa Lu Han-ssi eh maksudku Lu Hannie" kris merasa kikuk. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang sekarang kris harapkan sosok Baek Hyun segera Nampak di hadapannya.

"heheh tidak usah secanggung itu kris. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi dan bisa satu sekolah. Walaupun kita tidak sekelas" walaupun kris dan Lu Han seangkatan tapi Lu Han merasa kecewa karena mereka berbeda kelas. Kris berada di kelas 3A dan Lu Han 3C. salahkan otak kris yang sangat cerdas itu.

"aku juga senang bisa kembali ke Korea lagi dan bertemu denganmu dan Baek Hyun" tutur kris, dia begitu bahagia saat menyebut nama Baek Hyun.

"ehem apa aku menganggu?" Baek Hyun mencoba mengintrupsi perbincangan yang tadi sempat canggung antara kris dan Lu Han.

"ah Baek Hyunnie, palli kemari!" ajak Lu Han kepada Baek Hyun yang kini berdiri dibelakang kris. Baek Hyun lalu berjalan dan duduk disamping Lu Han.

"hyung aku sebaiknya kerumah Se Hun saja ne" pinta Baek Hyun memelas kearah hyungnya. Ia sudah berdiri.

"Se Hun? Apakah dia namjachingu Baek Hyun?" lirih kris membatin. Sekarang ia merasa harapannya sudah pupus.

"kau tidak boleh pergi Baek Hyunnie, appa akan marah jika ia tahu"

Sebenarnya Lu Han sangat senang mendengar permintaan Baek Hyun karena dengan begitu Lu Han akan lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan kris berdua, namun mengingat perkataan appanya bahwa ia harus mencegah jika Baek Hyun ingin pergi membuatnya harus menahan Baek Hyun agar tidak meninggalkan rumah.

"hmm. Baiklah hyung" dan dengan malasnya Baek Hyun akhirnya kembali duduk disamping sang hyung.

"hmm, kalau aku boleh tahu. Siapa itu Se Hun?" kris yang tadi sempat penasaran akan Se Hun, mencoba mencari tahu.

"Se Hun itu sahabat baik Baek Hyun. Bisa dibilang sahabat karib" balas Lu Han, karena melihat sang adik sangat acuh terhadap kris. Sementaradi lain pihak kris merasa lega karena ternyata dugaan yang sempat ada dipikirannya adalah salah. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia masih belum seratus persen lega. Mendengar bahwa Se Hun itu adalah sahabat Baek Hyun, di tambah lagi karib. Bisa saja dengan mudah cinta itu tumbuh. Aigoo kris benar-benar akan frustasi jika memikirkan ini.

"oh iya kris bagaimana sekolahmu di Canada? Pasti sangat menyenangkan ya?" Luhan bertanya sangat antusias, Baek Hyun yang melihat sang kakak. Hanya mendengus sebal karena tidak bias ke rumah Se Hun.

"walau menyenangkan tapi tidak semenyenangkan di Korea. Karena bagiku di sinilah tempatku untuk pulang, bukan di tempat yang lain. And I love in here " Kris melirik Baek Hyun sekilas. Karenamu Baek Hyun adalah rumahku untuk kembali.

Dia sok bule lagi, piker Baek Hyun.

"hahah, kau benar sekali kris, tidak ada yang sehebat tempat kelahiran sendiri" Lu Han tersenyum manis kearah Kris. Baek Hyun seakan tidak ada diantara mereka, bukannya Baek Hyun tidak mau ikut andil dalam percakapan yang menurutnya tidak bermutu itu. Melainkan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia juga tidak suka Kris, atau belum?

Ditengah-tengah percakapan antara kris dan Lu han, tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Yang ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari sang namjachingu. Luhan bisa dibilang sangat mudah dalam menggait namja yang ia sukai. Bagaiamana tidak, pesona luhan seakan menghipnotis mereka yang melihat langsung Luhan.

"mian, aku harus pergi sebentar. Teman sekelasku menelpon" jelas sekali Luhan berbohong, dan tentu saja Baek Hyun tahu itu. Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng prihatin. Kasian sekali Minho Hyung yang dianggap sebagai teman. Luhan tidak mau jika kris, sang pangeran incarannya tahu jika ia sudah punya namjachingu. Mungkin besok Luhan akan memiliki status baru, yaitu single.

"Baek Hyun-ah!" kris mencoba memecah keheningan yang seakan ingin mencekiknya.

"hmm" inilah Baek Hyun, hanya akan menjawab seadanya. Dia tetap dalam aktifitas sebelumnya, berkirim pesan dengan Se Hun tanpa memedulikan Kris yang sekarang yang tengah bersamanya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanay Kris mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya Baek Hyun.

"Baik" hanya satu kata, Baik. Kris berharap bibir tipi situ mengucapkan kalimata yang lain. Seperti bagaiamana denganmu Hyung?. Namun sepertinya Kris hanya akan berharap saja.

"kau hidup dengan baik selama ini"-Kris

"tentu"- Baek Hyun

"kau masih suka buah stroberry?" -Kris

"masih" Baek Hyun

"masih suka bermain game di malam hari?" –Kris

"iya" Baek Hyun

"masih sering menangis jika tidak diberi ice cream stroberry?" –Kris

"mash.. yakkk kenapa kau bias tahu?" berhasil, perhatian Baek Hyun dari ponselnya kini teralihkan.

"apa aku tidak ada dalam kenanganmu" Kris mulai mendekat kearah Baek Hyun.

"apakah sosokku benar-benar sudah kau lupakan?" jarak mereka kini hanya sepersekian centi.

"naneun Kris Wu, benar-benar tidak kau ingat?" wajah Kris kini berada tepat dihadapan Baek Hyun. Bahkan napas kris kini menyapu wajah Baek Hyun, saking dekatnya. Sementara Baek Hyun masih terpaku.

"jika kau benar-benar melupakanku, biarkan aku mengisinya. Bahkan tak akan aku biarkan memory tentangku akan hilang dari ingatanmu lagi. Dan memori pertamaku akan aku lakukan dengan ini" Baek Hyun membeku, bibir itu menempel dengang megahnya dibibir tipis Baek Hyun. Seperti orang bodoh, Baek Hyun bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Marah atau menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang ia lupa.

"annyeong nae Sarang"

Benarkah ini cinta, apakah cinta hanya membawa kebahagiaan. Atau malah membawa petaka bersama kebahagiaan itu ?

##TBC##

Udah ahhh aku Cuma mau bilang reviewww pleaseeee. Thanks juga yang udah review..dan juga para siders. Aku harap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak abis membaca ff abalku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Love**

**Autho : In hyun**

**Pairing : Krisbaek/hunbaek/hunhan/Krishan**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, school life, family and beberapa lagi yang mungkin nongol tiba-tiba.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun aka choi Baek Hyun**

**Wu Yi fan aka Kris**

**Xi Lu Han aka Choi Lu Han (hyung Baek Hyun)**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Suport cast : Si Won aka father Baek Hyun and Lu Han**

**Choi Min Ho aka hyung Baek Hyun and Lu Han**

**Ki Bum aka Mother Kris**

**Eun Hyuk aka father Kris**

**Kyung Soo**

**Kim jong in aka Kai**

**And other cast yang bakal muncul kapan aja sesuai kehendak author #plakk **

**Warning : boys X boys, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

Bagi yang gak suka Yaoi close aja ya!

Enjoy This Chapter

**OUR LOVE**

Pagi Baek Hyun menjadi kacau. Di sekolah ia bahkan bertingkah tidak jelas. Baek Hyun bahkan memukuldan memarahi Se Hun serta Kai yang tidak tahu apa salah mereka terhadap Baek Hyun. Jika bule itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi seperti tadi malam, aku tidak akan segan-segan merontokkan rambut pirangnya itu. Biarkan saja ia menjadi botak. "hahahaha" Baek Hyun tertawa membayangkan Kris tak memilik rambut sehelaipun.

"seperti Baek Hyun sudah gila" bisik Kai yang ada di dekat Se Hun. Tidak berani mendekati Baek Hyun yang tengah tertawa seorang diri dimejanya.

Karena penasaran dengan tingkah Baek Hyun pagi ini, Se Hun kemudian mendekati meja Baek Hyun yang kebetulan masih kosong. Karena Kyung Soo belum tiba.

"Baek Hyunnie! Neo gwenchana?" Se Hun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baek Hyun.

"memangnya kenapa?" Baek Hyun balik bertanya, menatap Se Hun dengan pandangan mematikan. Se Hun yang dipandangi seperti jadi takut juga.

"hehe, aniyeo. Kau hanya berbeda saja pagi ini" Se Hun menggaruk punggung kepalanya kikuk.

"apa kau mau bilang aku sudah gila?" ya tepat sekali dugaan Baek Hyun. Itulah yang ada dikepala Se Hun dan Kai saat ini.

"tenang dulu Baek Hyun-ah, Se Hun bukannya berpikiran seperti. Hanya saja kau aneh pagi ini" Kai menghampiri Baek Hyun dan Se Hun. Tidak tega juga kalo sahabatnya itu kena amukan Baek Hyun sendirian. Setidaknya ada Kai yang menemani Se Hun, pikirnya.

"jadi kalian mau mati bersama" wah apa Baek Hyun bisa membaca pikiran Kai. Daebakk.

"yakkk kalo begitu sini kalian berdua, kalian berdua akan habis pagi ini ditanganku" Baek Hyun menarik rambut Se Hun dan Kai. Dia benar-benar menumpahkan kekesalannya pada mereka berdua.

Kyung Soo yang baru datang, terkejut melihat penampilan namjachingunya, Kai dan sahabatnya Se Hun jauh dari kata baik. Rambut yang berantakan serta dasi dan jas sekolah mereka hilang entah kemana.

"apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua ?" Kai dan Se Hun hanya menatap wajah Kyung Soo dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"wae? Apa kalian habis terkena puting beliung?"

Lebih parah lagi dari puting beliung. Mereka bahkan habis terkena amukan namja, yang sialnya sangat cantik menurut mereka. Terlebih Se Hun.

"ini semua karena dia" Kai menunjuk Baek Hyun dengan dagunya.

"aigoo kalian pasti membuatnya kesal" Kyung Soo menebak asal.

"ani, kami juga bingung dia seperti orang g.." Baek Hyun langsung memberi tatapan mematikan kearah Kai. Nyali Kai ciut juga, tidak mau mendapat amukan lagi dari Baek Hyun.

"pergilah ke mejamu Kyung, mungkin Baek Hyun akan bercerita padamu" Se Hun menatap Kyung Soo penuh harap. Jujur Se Hun tidak bisa tenang melihat Baek Hyun yang seperti sekarang. Sepertinya chaebol (pewaris tahta/konglomerat) kita sedang khawatir sekarang.

"Baek Hyunnie, apa kau punya masalah? Jika iya kau bisa cerita padaku" Kyung Soo mengelus puggung Baek Hyun yang sedang tidur di mejanya.

"huwee, Kyung eomma!" Kyung Soo kelabakan juga saat tiba-tiba Baek Hyun memeluknya. Bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"gwenchana, kau bisa cerita jika sudah siap" ucap Kyung Soo.

"lihat dia Se Hun, aku sepertinya meragukan kewarasan Baek Hyun saat ini" Baek Hyun yang hanya melirik sekilas tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan Kai yang jelas-jelas terdengar olehnya, karena mejanya berdekataan dengan Kai serta Se Hun. Baek Hyun masih betah memeluk Kyung eommanya, toh sebentar lagi guru mereka akan masuk. Jadi memberi pelajaran pada Kai ditunda dulu pikirnya. Mungkin dia bisa merealisasikan niatnya menggunduli kepala Kris kepada Kai. Hahaha Baek Hyun tertawa dalam hati jika membayangkannya.

**OUR LOVE**

Saat jam istirahat Baek Hyun memutuskan menceritakan kegelisahannya pada Kyung Soo, tentu saja tanpa Kai apalagi Se Hun. Dia bahkan meminta Kyung Soo agar tidak memberi tahukan Se Hun mengenai apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya. Walaupun hanya ciuman. Baek Hyun tahu tabiat Se Hun, bersabat dengannya cukup lama. Membuatnya tau banya akan Se Hun. Sahabatnya itu cukup bahkan sangat overprotective padanya.

Baek Hyun pulang bersama Se Hun, Baek Hyun tidah bisa berkumpul bersama Kai dan Kyung Soo hari ini.

Baek Hyun harus menghadiri les private bahasa inggris dirumahnya, dia juga sudah menceritakannya pada Se Hun. tidak mau kena amukan dari seorang choi si won, yang sialnya adalah appanya sendiri.

"jadi apa kau nanti hanya berdua dengannya ?" Baek Hyun yang duduk disamping kemudi hanya mengangguk. Wajah Se Hun nampak datar tak terbaca.

"apa aku perlu menemanimu?"

"tidak usah, lagipula bahasa inggrismu sangat fasih. Aku jadi iri" Baek Hyun protes, kenapa ia sangat bodoh pada pelajaran itu.

"bilang padaku jika Kris sunbae membuatmu kesulitan" Se Hun menghentikan mobilnya, kemudian beralih menatap Baek Hyun.

" ? Kris hyung bahkan tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya" Baek Hyun jadi gugup juga ditatap seperti itu.

"Kris hyung? Jadi kalian sudah akrab ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tertarik padanya?" Se Hun kini beralih menatap Baek Hyun penuh selidik, tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"yakk, pabo mana mungkin aku menyukainya" Baek Hyun memukul kepala Se Hun, membuat Se Hun mengelus kepalanya dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baek Hyun.

"haha lagipula mana mungkin Kris sunbae menyukai namja jelek sepertimu"

"kau mau kupukul lagi" Baek Hyun bersiap ingin memukul kepala Se Hun lagi. Namun tangannya dengan mudah dihentikan oleh Se Hun. Ia bahkan kini terpojok di tempat duduk dalam mobil itu. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Se Hun.

"aku berharap kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Karena aku akan hancur jika itu terjadi" raut wajah Baek Hyun menegang melihat wajah Se Hun.

"phhhttt.. Haha kau lucu sekali Baek Hyunnie" Se Hun mencubit pipi Baek Hyun gemas. "aku tidak menyangka wajahmu seperti itu saat tegang. Appo" Baek Hyun kembali memukul kepala itu. Kepala yang bahkan hanya Baek Hyun yang berani memukulnya.

"itu tidak lucu Se Hun-ah, aku benar-benar takut tadi" mata Baek Hyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"hehe mian, sekarang masuklah. Nanti bule itu marah kalo kau terlambat" Se Hun mengusap kepala Baek Hyun lembut. Setelahnya Baek Hyun membuka mobil Se Hun, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang mungkin sudah ada Kris disana.

Kau tau Baek Hyun, persahabatan dan cinta hanya memiliki sekat tipis diantaranya. Aku takut Baek Hyunnie, aku takut akan menjadi monster jika namja itu merebutmu dariku. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku mungkin akan merebutmu darinya. Akan aku lakukan apapun, bahkan dengan kekuasaan appaku.

Di dalam rumah, Kris kini tengah duduk dengan arogannya disofa keluarga Baek Hyun.

"telat 30 menit, tapi karena ini hari pertamamu jadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Baiklah, ganti seragammu kemudian makan! Lalu kita akan memulai lesmu" Kris merasa kesal, karena Baek Hyun terlambat. Apalagi melihat Baek Hyun diantar oleh Se Hun tadi.

"aku hanya akan mengganti pakaianku, aku sudah makan siang bersama Se Hun tadi. Jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu lama" Baek Hyun melangkahkan kakinya, dan masuk dalam kamarnya.

"aishh namja itu, aku begitu kesal saat melihat wajahnya. Tapi sialnya kenapa wajahnya seperti pangeran. Aigoo apa tadi? Otakku sepertinya perlu diinstal. Otakku sudah bervirus huwee"

**OUR LOVE**

Baek Hyun melempar tasnya, dan membanting tubuhnya diranjang bermotif stroberry itu.

Setelah mengganti paKainnya dengan paKaian santai, hanya kaos putih dan celana jeans selutut. Baek Hyunpun menghampiri Kris. Astaga Kris disuguhkan dengan penampilan Baek Hyun yang membuatnya tercengang. Dia kini dapat melihat lengan yang sangat mulus itu, bahkan kakinya seperti yeoja. Tidak ada bulu sama sekali. Mahakarya yang sempurna.

"ehemm, apa kau hanya akan berdiri seperti patung disitu. Palli, kau hanya akan bertambah bodoh jika hanya berdiri" Kris melambaikan tangannya, pertanda meminta Baek Hyun segera duduk disampingnya.

"baiklah, pada tahap awal. Aku mau menghapalkan semua organ tubuhmu dalam bahasa inggris. Dari rambut sampai kaki"

"cihh, kau kira aku anak SD? Bahkan anak TK saja sudah tahu" Baek Hyun merasa diremehkan oleh Kris.

"kalo begitu apa bahasa inggris dari tangan ?"

"hand!"

"mata?"

"eye!"

"mulut?"

"mouth"

"lutut?"

"itu, emmm" Baek Hyun terdiam.

"lihat bahkan secara tidak langsung kau mengatai dirimu lebih bodoh dari anak TK" Baek Hyun mendengus, jika tadi pagi ia ingin membotaki kepala Kris. Sekarang Baek Hyun ingin merontokkan semua gigi Kris. Haha sekali Baek Hyun tertawa sendiri.

"yakk! Aku tidak menyuruhmu tertawa. Tapi menghapalkan organ tubuhmu. Jika seperti itu kau jadi semakin nampak bodoh" ada apa dengan namja bule ini, semalam ia menciumnya tepat dibibir. Tapi sekarang kenapa bertindak seperti iblis. Karena tidak mau memikirkannya, Baek Hyun menggeleng kuat. Masa bodo pikirnya.

Saat tengah menghapal handphone Baek Hyun berbunyi. Itu panggilan dari Se Hun. Baek Hyun berniat panggilan itu tapi ditahan oleh Kris.

"aku paling tidak suka ada aktivitas lain saat aku mengajar, jadi handphone tidak boleh kau sentuh" Kris melihat layar itu, menampakkan nama Se Hun dalam kontaknya. Kris benci akan hal itu. Setelah berhenti berdering, ada sms yang masuk. Dan masih dari Se Hun.

"aku harus membacanya, mungkin penting"

"baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar" Baek Hyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Dibukanya kilat sms itu.

To my hyunnie Kau baik-baik saja Baek Hyunnie?

To Baek Hyunnie ne, nan gwenchana! Aku tidak bisa sms telalu lama. Kita bicara besok di kelas. Annyeong Baek Hyun-ah

Baek Hyun menyimpan handphonenya, dan kembali menghapal. Dia bingung kenapa hanya organ tubuh saja dia tidak tau.

"kau tau, sangat sulit menghapal. Aku bisanya menjadikannya lagu, kau bisa mencobanya. Dengan itu kau lebih mudah menghapalnya" benar apa yang dikatakan Kris, Baek Hyun dapat menghapalnya dengan mudah. Kris sangat kagum dengan suara indah Baek Hyun.

"kau sangat hebat" Kris megusap puncuk kepala Baek Hyun. Bahkan senyuman menawan itu terpatri dari wajah tampannya.

Wajah menyebalkan itu, kenapa saat tersenyum begitu tampan. Cih benar-benar membuatku kesal. Arghhh

"baiklah sekarang kau buat kalimat sederhana dari anggota tubuhmu"

"ne seongsengnim" Baek Hyun mulai menulis. "dasar bule pabo" gumam Baek Hyun.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kris, merasa ia sedang dikatai Baek Hyun.

"haha ani, seongseng" Baek Hyun menampilkan senyum kikuk.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku seongsengnim. Kau bisa panggil aku hyung"

"iya hyung" dan selanjutnya Baek Hyun kembali membuat kalimatnya. "sudah selesai hyung" Baek Hyun memperlihatkannya pada Kris dengan bangga.

"are you kidding me? Apa yang kau buat. Bisa kau baca?" Kris menyerahkan buku itu pada Baek Hyun.

"hemm. Aku akan mulai membaca. I think my nose have a finger" Baek Hyun membacanya mantap, puas dengan apa yang ia buat.

"hah, sejak kapan hidungmu memiliki jari" Kris memijat pelipisnya, bingung entah bagaimana cara terbaik mengajari Baek Hyun. Sedangkan Baek Hyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Ini semua salah Se Hun, dia menjadi bodoh dalam bahasa inggris karena tugasnya dikerjakan oleh Se Hun semua.

"baiklah, buat lagi dengan betul"

"tapi hyung, aku sudah lelah. Besok saja ne, ne, ne" Baek Hyun beragyeo seperti puppy. Kris hampis saja mengiyakan.

"tidak bisa, harus sekarang. Aku kedapur dulu mengambil minum"

"Appa! Lulu hyung! Se Hun! Kai! Kyung eomma. Tolong aku" Baek Hyun seperti tengah melakukan drama, seakan-akan ia akan dihukum mati.

"bagaimana, sudah kau buat?"

"iya hyung" Baek Hyun kembali menyerahkan bukunya. Kris puas dengan kalimatnya kali ini. "baiklah sekarang kita akan mulai lagi dengan reading. Buka bukumu! Dengarkan cara pelafalanku" Kris mulai membaca sebuah cerita dibuku itu, tidak memperhatikan jika sekarang Baek Hyun tengah terkantuk-kantuk menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup. Saat selesai membaca dongeng itu, Kris melihat kepala Baek Hyun hampir membentur meja belajarnya. Dengan sigap Kris menggunakan tanggannya sebagai penahannya agar kepala Baek Hyun tidak membentur kerasnya kayu dari meja itu.

"kenapa wajah ini begitu polos saat tertidur?" Kris membenarkan tidur Baek Hyun dimejanya. Membenahi rambut Baek Hyun yang menutupi matanya.

"mata yang selalu menampilkan eyesmile, selalu membuatku terhanyut"

"Baek Hyunnie! Sihir apa yang kau berikan padaku? Di masa lalu, dan bahkan sekarang. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh akan pesonamu" Kris tersenyum, bahkan jika itu sekarang atau nanti. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu Baek Hyunnie. Selamanya, seperti dongeng yang tadi kubaca. Pangeran dan snow white, akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Jika suatu hari kau diharuskan memilih, antara cinta dan sahabat. Apa yang akan kau pilih? Dan pilihanmu, apakah sudah benar adanya? Bukannya cinta dan sahabat memiliki sekat yang tipis? But it's your choice..

#TBC#

Hehe TBC nongol. Intip juga yuk ffku yg lain. **Shining Like a Star** dan **Love Is Feeling.**

GOMAWO BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW, AKU SENENG BANGET BACANYA... karena dengan itu saya jadi semangat ngetiknya.

#peluk satu-satu

Tapi agak kecewa juga, viewnya ratusan, tapi yang review gak cukup 10.

#elus dada Baek…

#dibakar KrisHun, dicekek ChanKai, ditabok SuHan (?)

Dan tiba-tiba seme baek muncul semua, yg jumlahnya gak bisa disebutin sangking banyaknya.

#plakkkk

Hahah salahin aja pesonanya :D

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
